Comes Back To Bite You
by Lesbi-short
Summary: When the glee club is on their way to Hawaii for nationals something goes wrong on the plane and they end up somewhere they never expected -Bad summary Faberry Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Comes Back To Bite You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee if I did it would be the Brittana and Faberry Show :D**

**A/N: this is a intro that's why it sooo short plz leave a review at the end**

**Dedicated to my best friend who had a dream to create this plot **

**-S.N**

We're in a group running for our lives trying not to look back at the things chasing us. I know we can't out run them, they're faster than us, stronger and not to mention the fact that they can also fly. I hear someone trip and I don't have time to see who it is before she screams and I know its Tina. I don't have time to dwell on the fact that they took Tina I mostly care about the girl running right next to me, if she goes I might as well stop running all together.

The longer we run the more of us get taken away one by one until only she and I remain. We don't hear them behind us so we take a break to catch our breath. I know in my head it's pointless to keep running because wherever we go they will find us, but I have to keep going if not for me then her.

Only the sounds of our breaths are heard until I hear a sinister laugh and I look upon her with wide eyes I know she heard it too. I only got the chance to turn around before I felt a strong grip around my neck. I try to dig my nails into the person's arm but their grip is too strong and I'm slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I hear and see are the red eyes staring at me and her shouting my name "Rachel!"

**Plz Review I need all advice possible I'm a newbie writer to fanfiction**

**Should I continue or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Comes Back To Bite You **

**Chapter 2**

**A/n: sorry for the wait, school kicks my ass this chapter is longer as promised**

**Btw if you love Finn or Artie this Story is not for you**

**Thought are in **_italic_

**Disclaimer: don't own Glee if I did Finchel would never had existed**

**Dedicated to my best friend for making this plot**

**-S.N **

_**3 Days Earlier on the plane to Hawaii **_

"Come on Rach, why did you break up with me? You owe me a reason"

"I don't owe you anything Finn but if you need a reason I will gladly name my top three. One you never remember that I am a vegan and you feed me real meatballs on a date. Two you are a slight homophobe when in fact you have a gay step-brother and my two fathers are gay. Three you would never defend me when I got bullied basically saying that your reputation is more important than me."

"That's not true I always told you what a star you are" Finn says smugly thinking he was finally right about something.

While rolling her eyes Rachel explains "Yes, you did tell me that but never in front of anybody so how did that stop what the bullies said or did."

"But.."

"I think she gave you enough reasons why, you should go now Finn" Quinn says with her signature glare.

No one can withstand the glare from the ex HBIC so as soon as Finn saw it he stood right up to go right back to his seat, Quinn then takes the seat that is now unoccupied.

"Thanks Quinn ever since I broke up with him, Finn has been very persistent on finding a way to talk to me so we could get back together again" using air quotes when she said getting back together.

"No problem Rach, I know Finn has been bothering you and you need to relax before we get to Hawaii" said Quinn giving Rachel that special smile that very few people get to see.

Rachel giving her own 1000-watt smile squeals to Quinn saying "I can't believe nationals are in Hawaii this year, I'm so excited."

**Meanwhile on the other side of the plane…**

"Hey Brittany….Brittany…..BRITTANY!"

Brittany sighs as she takes out her headphones and turns to the boy trying to get her attention. "What do you want Artie."

Artie leans closer to Brittany with what he thinks is a charming smile on his face and says "So I know we kinda broke up on the wrong foot…" "You called me stupid" Brittany interrupted. "Yeah yeah details, anyway since we are headed to Hawaii I was thinking maybe we could start over and hang out like old times. What do you say?"

"No."

"Why not?"

While letting out another annoyed sigh Brittany says "Well to put it shortly in the words of one Tina Cohen-Chang you're a terrible boyfriend and I don't like you anymore." Brittany then puts her headphones back in trying to ignore the person next to her. While Artie leans back in his seat trying to think of more ways for him to get back Brittany.

All of the sudden the plane starts to shake violently and the seat belt button flashes on. The kids start to rush to put their seatbelts on and the pilot comes on the intercom "Don't panic we are just going through a rough patch we should clear shortly." As soon as the pilot was done talking the power to the plane was shut off making the plane start to fall out of the sky. Everyone starts to scream while looking for someone to hold on to.

"Oh my God oh my God" Quinn keeps chanting these words as her mind goes into overdrive thinking of all the things she should've done. _I'm going to die, God why did we have to come on this plane ride? I hate plane rides and now if we die I won't be able to tell Rachel how I really feel about her. Well I guess now is a good time as any. _Quinnreaches and grabs hold of Rachel's hand. Rachel looks up and notices how scared Quinn looks so she gives her a tight-lipped smile and a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry Quinn I have a feeling we are going to be just fine."

"Rachel I have something to tell you, if we don't make it I want you to know that I…I…lov…" Before Quinn could finish her sentence the power to the plane comes back on. Everyone looks relieved waiting for someone to tell what the hell just happened. The pilot comes back on the intercom and says "I'm sorry for that heart attack but for reasons unknown the plane is not functioning as we would like. We are going to have to make a sudden landing. We are coming up to a island that appears to be the only one for miles. When there we will try to find out what is wrong with the plane and head out to Hawaii as quick as possible."

Seeming to relax now Quinn finally lets go of her death grip on Rachel's hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay Quinn it was a time a panic and everyone needs someone to hold on to for comfort. Oh I almost forgot what was it you wanted to say to me before the power came back on."

"Oh um… I was just going to say that I'm glad that you're my best friend and that I got the privilege to know you."Rachel grabs Quinn's hand again and gives it a squeeze "I feel the same way about you Quinn I'm glad we got to put all that fighting behind us and were able to become great friends."

_Yeah great friends but what if I wanted to become more than that. _Quinn lets out a sigh letting her thoughts take over her not knowing that very similar thoughts are running through the person next to her.

"Please prepare for landing," the pilot informs the crew and club. The pilot then grabs his radio trying to see if anyone inhabits the island. "This is flight UH17 requesting permission to land do you have runway to land on please respond." Static is heard until a voice comes on and says "yes flight UH17 we have a landing strip open and ready permission granted to land."

The plane then lands and docks at the island's airport with people watching their arrival. The glee club collects their luggage and steps off the plane to be greeted by a short haired blonde lady wearing a track suit saying "Welcome to Croatoan."

**All Mistakes are mine Please Review **

**A/n: ok even though I didn't write it lets assume Sugar got the glee club their own private jet since no one else is on the flight**

**Also Santana is not in the glee club but she is in the story ;)**

**-S.N**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comes Back to Bite You **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N sorry for the long break but its thanksgiving break now so maybe more time to write**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or characters not even the plot that goes mostly to my best friend**

_The glee club collects their luggage and steps off the plane to be greeted by a short haired blonde lady wearing a track suit saying "Welcome to Croatoan_."

The glee club stares at this odd woman before them and it's not until Mr. Schue talks that break the silence. "Hello I'm Will Schuester the coach of this glee club it's nice to meet you Ms…." Mr. Schue trails off with his hand out waiting for this mysterious woman to tell her name.

"Sylvester, Sue Sylvester and welcome to my island Butt-chin and his group of what I can tell of wannabes and rejects" clearly ignoring his outreached hand. The glee club was in shock by the bluntness of this woman they were use to getting bullied at school but they could already tell that this woman is much worse.

"Hello Sue I'm the pilot of this flight and I was wondering if you have tools and supplies so we could figure out what's wrong with our plane" the pilot asked.

"Oh but of course. Terri! April! Get your butts over here and escort these professionals to the supply area and give them everything they need." The glee club watches as two blonde women come up and escort the flight crew away. "Now that they are taken care of and seeing as you people are stuck here for awhile you might as well come to our very own hotel." Sue says with a slight smirk on her face.

Sue opens up her cell phone to make a call and says "send the cars we have visitors coming" and then just hangs up.

10 minutes later three cars pull up in front of them and they all get in not knowing what they are getting themselves into.

When they get to the hotel they didn't expect it to be like a 5star but that's exactly what it was. "Welcome to the Croatoan Hotel the best on the island." Sue said with maybe counted as a smile.

"The best or the only" Finn whispered to the group.

"I heard that Double-Stuffed-Fatty-Gassy-McGravy-Pants" Sue says without even turning around. Most of the group starts to laugh while Finn has this shocked expression on his face. "How did she hear me?" Mr. Schue just pats his pack and continues on walking to the front desk of the hotel.

At the front desk is a redheaded woman who seems to scrubbing her phone with a toothbrush. "Ella stop being a clean freak for one minute and get these people some rooms" Sue said looking bored.

The redhead just looks up with a deer caught in headlights expression but that might be just her eyes normally. "It's Emma actually and yes of course how many rooms?"

After staring at the woman behind the desk Mr. Schue finally snaps out of it and says "Wait we don't have any money with us we used our money to pre pay for the hotel in Hawaii."

"Oh don't worry about that butt-chin I'm letting you and your group of wannabes stay here for free since this was a unexpected visit. Ellen get 7 rooms ready all next to each other."

"Wow thank you for your kindness, you see guys we can't judge a book by its cover lets all say a thanks to Ms. Sylvester" Mr. Schue says trying to be a good teacher in front of the desk lady. We mumble out a thanks even though they still think Ms. Sylvester is scary.

"Ok guys since we only have 7 rooms lets split up in pairs ok umm…"

"Since you are at my hotel I will pick the pairs, I already made a list room 1 Barbra Jr and Barbie the live action doll." Rachel and Quinn look at each other with disbelief on their face. _Barbie the live action doll?_ Quinn thought. "Room 2 Frankenteen and wheels. Room 3 Lady Face and other gay. Room 4 Tweedle-dumb and Asian. Room 5 other asain and guppy face. Room 6 Aretha and Richie-bitch and the final room goes to you butt-chin." The glee club stares at her with disbelief not knowing how this woman only knowing them for a hour or two can come up with nicknames for everyone.

"Ella call down squirrel head, silent night, teen jesus, and sandbags." "Yes Ms. Sylvester" The red head turns to her phone and makes a call telling the people Sue asked for to come down. Then not even a minute later the door that leads to the stairs opens up and four people step out.

The first one would be squirrel head for he had a really bad Mohawk on his head that made it look like a squirrel. The second guy looked like a regular black guy who didn't talk a lot so that's how he got the name silent night. The third guy was a man with dreadlocks and open toed shoes and what appears to be bible quotes tattooed on him. The final person was a woman by her tanned skin you could tell she was Latina and had a scowl on her face like she really didn't want to be here.

Sue turns to them and says with a serious expression "Ok lackeys take care of our guests see to it that they have everything they desire and if I find out they are not satisfied it will be your head!" Sue's eyes flash a red color but no one besides the four in front of her can see it. A look of fear and understanding consumes the faces of the four. "Yes Ms. Sylvester" they say in unison.

Sue then walks away to her "office" without muttering a single goodbye. The four then start to introduce themselves the first being squirrel head "My name is Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck or if you ladies prefer, Puckzilla" he said winking. He then proceeds to start taking up their bags. "My name is Joe Hart and next to me is Matt Rutherford he doesn't talk much but just call if you need us" teen jesus said while taking up bags next to silent night.

The glee club then turns to the last person but she seems to be in staring contest with Brittany which doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group especially Artie. then clears his throat loudly and that what snaps the latina out of her contest. "Oh yeah I'm Santana Lopez try not to need me, except you" Santana says while staring at Brittany "You can call me anytime you want" which makes Brittany giggle. Santana then only picks up Brittany's bag winks then walks away.

Artie can't help but feel jealousy after seeing that display of someone else flirting with Brittany while Brittany herself can't help the grin that takes over her face.

"Well ok everyone why don't we go get settled into our rooms, who knows when we will be leaving this island."

_**Thoughts? **_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**Review anything you want to say I will take**_

_**Next chapter Rachel's foreshadowing dream and the glee clubs first day on the island**_

_**Until next time –S.N **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Comes Back To Bite You**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: nothing can express how sorry I am for not writing in so long I have been exposed to laziness and I have just been in a big funk **

**I won't promise to always be on time with my updates but I will try harder. This chapter goes out to my best friend because if not for her I wouldn't even have this story and for the people that have reviewed so far I really appreciate it. ShadowCub, FunnyMonkey2017, Glee fan, UnholyBitch, and Bordersmgr**

**Thought are in**___italics_

**Now on with the story…**

"Ok out of all the guys down there why am I stuck carrying our bags?"

"Quinn out of all people I expected you to understand the most, why should we need men to carry our bags for us when we as women can do any job like any man could."

"I get trying not to move the feminine movement back a couple years but why am I still carrying _your_bags, you have perfectly good arms."

"Quinn we still are going to make it to Hawaii and as the lead singer I can't do anything to harm myself and besides you look sexy carrying all of those bags looking strong" Rachel says while unlocking the door to their room. Quinn almost drops the bags in the hall way when she hears Rachel call her sexy but she catches herself and just blushes instead.

The inside of the room is like any 3-star hotel a TV, window, bathroom, and a single bed. The girls notice that there was only one bed and look at each other with a slight blush covering both of their faces. Quinn then speaks up "I'll take the floor if that's makes you most comfortable"

"No Quinn that's ok we can share the bed I don't see why we as best friends can't share a bed."

Quinn can't help but blush in embarrassment _Why do I always have to blush in front of her she's going to think I'm weird. _"I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable... we never shared a bed before and… I'll shut up now."

_Even when Quinn is blushing and rambling she is adorable._ "Ok enough with this semi-awkward moment for you how about we start to get ready for bed."

The girls start to get out what they need for bed when Quinn breaks the silence "Did you notice the way Brittany and that Santana chick were staring at each other?"

"Why yes I did it was like love at first sight it was so romantic, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other."

"Yeah well I'm going to have to talk to Brittany about it I don't want her to get to close."

"Why, can't you see the romance between them it's cute please don't interfere."

"I'm sorry Rachel but I don't trust this Santana chick or anyone on this island especially that woman Sue Sylvester I just have a bad feeling, call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid, Sue Sylvester let us stay on this island and in her hotel for free and not to mention she is letting the plane crew use her supplies so we can get out of here."

"But isn't it weird also, how come we never heard of this place and why are people like them on it"

"Quinn you're thinking too much lets just enjoy the island while we can and the next thing you it we are already on the plane back to Hawaii forgetting we ever came here."

"Yea…ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rachel's Dream**

_We're are in a forest or is it a jungle? _

_There's a group of us running, from what, why are we running? Flashes of dark figures with wings, they are chasing after us besides the sound of our heavy breathes there is silence._

_Nope scratch that, screams now fill the air as the group of us gets smaller and smaller._

_Flashes…black wings…fangs…screams….laughter?...evil laughter….stopped running to catch my breath only me and someone else….Quinn?_

_More evil laughter….pain…can't breathe…..a scream that sounds like my name….Red Eyes_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel awakes with a gasp as she sits up in bed. She looks down to see her chest moving rapidly like she is trying to catch her breath she also notices a slight sweat is covering her body so she throws off the covers to sit sideways off the bed. She looks at the clock only to see that it is 3 a.m. Rachel tries to remember what woke her up but all that she can recall is flashes of black wings, fangs, red eyes, and someone screaming her name. Quinn? Rachel turns around to check if Quinn is still there. Quinn is still sleeping but after a couple of moments Quinn feels her source of warmth is gone and her eyes begin to open.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Quinn says her voice a little hoarse.

"Nothing I just had a bad dream go back to sleep Quinn."

Quinn starts to sit up when she notices that it is more than just a dream that Rachel had she can see how much its bothering her. "Rachel talk to me I can tell it was more than a dream if it's got you up in the middle of the night. What's wrong?"

"It's really nothing Quinn it was just a dream, not real right?"

"Right" Rachel starts to get back underneath the covers and Quinn is quick to follow.

"Quinn?"

"Yea Rachel?"

"Can you hold me just for tonight?" Quinn doesn't answer instead she just wraps her arm around Rachel's waist becoming the big spoon. Rachel lets out a content sigh and melts into Quinn's embrace. They soon fall back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile…**

At the landing strip that holds the plane the New Directions landed on, the pilots are hard at work trying to figure out what was wrong with the plane. "Man I just don't get it why does a plane just suddenly stop working in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't know but at least the people here were nice enough to let us use their equipment."

"Yea that's true; hey Samantha how is that radio coming along got a signal yet? ...Samantha….where is that flight attendant?" Instead of the flight attendant two blondes come up from the shadows.

"Hello boys its late why are you still up?" said Terri.

"Yea who knows what could be in these shadows at night." This time coming from the other blonde named April.

"Sorry ladies but we have to figure out what's wrong with this plane as soon as possible."

"Work…work…work is that all yall do?" Terri asks as she and April start to surround the men.

"Yea I think what you men need to do is relax." Says April and at the end of that sentence their eyes turn a blood red color leaving the men in a trance.

"How about we have a little snack?" The men could only nod at what the women say not in their right minds. Terri whistles and more people start to come out of the shadows, Sue Sylvester being the one in front. "Good job girls, looks like we have an early morning snack. Go feed my children and I don't want to hear their screams."

Following Sue Sylvester's word the people swoop in and attack the pilots with their fangs pointed out biting into their flesh so fast that the pilots are dead even before they can scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls are awoken again later that morning with Finn banging on their door. "Hey guys wake up and come to the lobby quick!"

The girls start to get up with confusion written all over the faces but they listen to Finn and quickly start to get dressed and go down to the lobby. Once there they notice that everyone is already down there even all the staff of the hotel. Quinn is the first to speak and break the awkward silence.

"Ok what the hell is going on and why were we all told to come down to the lobby?"

Mr. Schue breaks out of the crowd with a stern look on his face "Quinn language and what happen was…"

"I'm going to cut you off butt-chin because the more you stress the more your hair looks like it needs more butter applied to it" said Sue Sylvester seeming to come out of nowhere. "Unlike your teacher here I'm not going to sugar coat it and I'm not going to repeat myself either so listen up live action doll Barbie and Streisand Jr."

The girls look at the blonde woman in front of them one having an offended look on her face and the other with smile for being called a jr of her idle but still listening intently.

"Two pilots were found dead this morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun… Dunn….. Duunnnn**

**What are these strange creatures? Who will be the next to die? Will the secrets ever be reveled? **

**Why am I asking you guys these questions? **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**If you want please take the time to review and I will try harder to update more. Until next time.**

**-S.N**

**p.s: What's with this Quinntana stuff I hear is coming up. Are the writers trying to lose their viewers? Why can't they just have my Faberry and Brittana I would be one happy person but sadly no they break my heart. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Comes Back To Bite You**

**Chapter 5**

**A/n: wow I'm shocked at myself for not taking as long as last time, I told yall I would try harder**

**To Silentragnarok: Thank you for the review and I'm going to try to not go into the gory side and it will be a smoother ride for Faberry**

**To UnholyBitch: Thanks again for a review I appreciate you taking the time to do it again P.s I hope you are right about that Quinntana stuff since the writers already broke my heart with this past episode with my Brittana**

**I will end my a/n now or else I will rant on about the episode Diva and I know you guys don't care about that**

**Now on with the story…**

"_Two pilots were found dead this morning."_

"Dead…what happen? Did the police catch the guys who did it? Did they tell the families?"

"By the looks of the bodies they say it was a animal attack and we can't tell their families because we don't know who they are. Their bodies were so badly damaged it's hard to tell but we are pretty sure that they are the pilots of the plane you came on."

Quinn's eyes widen some more upon hearing this news and Rachel brings her hands to her mouth to hold in the gasp and her shocked expression. "Wha…what about the rest of the flight crew?"

"As of right now they are missing"

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get to Hawaii?"

Another gasp is heard from the girl next to her. "Quinn how can you ask that two men are dead"

"I'm sorry Rach I don't know how to act it's a lot to take in but the quicker we get out of here… the quicker I know you're safe" said Quinn with a slight pink coloring her cheeks.

"Aw Quinn you're the sweetest person ever."

Sue let out a gagging noise letting the girls know that they weren't the only ones there "Ok this got really gross really fast so as always I have to say something to break this moment, listen up Tubbers and Stubbles because what I'm about to say I want you to tell the rest of your group of mouth breathers due to the recent events we cannot allow yall to leave so it looks like you guys are stuck here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany was too busy trying to listen in on the conversation between Rachel, Quinn, and Sue to notice that Santana was coming up behind her. "Hey Brittany"

Brittany jumps and puts a hand to her chest to calm down her racing heart and at the same time Santana raises her hands up in a mock surrender "Sorry Brittany I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"No its ok I was just too caught up in their conversation over there."

"Oh what did you hear?"

"They were talking about how two pilots were found dead and that we are stuck here."

"Really!?" Santana coughed and cleared her throat to try to hide the excitement in her voice "I mean so you guys have to stay here longer how do you feel about that?"

Brittany lets out a giggle at Santana trying to not show her excitement "I'm sad that we aren't going to Hawaii anytime soon but at the same time I can't help but feel that theres something here worth staying for." Soon after Brittany is done talking her and Santana are once again locked into a staring match where everyone in the room disappears and its only them there.

Santana is the first to break their intense staring contest and with a small smile on her face asks Brittany "Are you hungry because I can sneak us in the kitchen and get you something to eat."

"Actually I am hungry breakfast sounds great."

"Ok follow me." They both start to walk through the group of people in the lobby and almost go through the back door when none other than Artie stop them before they could.

"Hey Brittany where are you going?"

"Oh hey Artie I was just going…"

Santana interrupts her with a glare already on her face before she can finish her sentence "Does it matter where she's going, wheels?"

"Yea it does matter since we were told to stay with the group and the last I checked you're not in the group."

"Aw don't you feel brave, this is how its going to go down me and Brittany are going to sneak out back and you are going to roll away with your tail between your legs wishing you could ne with Brittany like I am."

Artie could have sworn that her eyes just flashed a red color but was too scared to call her out on it. He instead turned to look at Brittany who just gave a small nod saying that it was ok. He backed up a little and watched Santana with a smirk on her face take a hold of Brittany's hand and walked out the back door.

Artie just sat there with a frown attached to his face when Sue came up behind him. "You like the blonde girl don't you?"

Artie was still afraid of this woman so he was hesitant to answer her but eventually he did with a small yes.

"And I'm guessing you don't like the way Santana is getting close to her so if you ever want to know a way to get rid of her let me know" and then she just walks away leaving Artie with a contemplative look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Santana I didn't know you could cook."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Ignoring the weird comment Brittany goes on and says "You even made bacon I'm surprised Quinn isn't here yet usually when someone makes bacon she is found not far away." Not a second later Quinn busts through the door with a frantic Rachel behind her. "Who made bacon?!"

"Quinn why did you go running off like that?" said Rachel trying to catch her breath.

"Because Rachel I smelled bacon and you know that if bacon is made I'm there."

"Hey Rach and hey Quinn, Santana made a breakfast buffet if you guys want some." Quinn didn't have to be told twice so she grabbed a plate and began to stuff everything she could on it. Rachel was a little hesitant but was quickly reassured when Santana said she made vegan pancakes. Everyone was stuffing their faces when Rachel noticed that Santana wasn't eating any of the food she made.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Santana?" This got everyone to stop eating also to pay attention to mysterious Latina waiting for her to answer. The Latina in question just sits there with her eyes slightly widened which doesn't get past Quinn and says "Oh I just made all this food for yall I'm not hungry I had a really big dinner last night."

They just go back to eating after that but with Quinn eating a lot slower and keeping a watchful eye Santana.

When they were finished they put their plates in the sink and thanked Santana for the food. Quinn and Rachel started to walk back when Quinn noticed that Brittany wasn't following "Are you coming Brittany?"

"Um no thanks me and San are going to hang out for awhile can you cover for me?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Brittany with all that's going on?"

"They said it was just a random animal attack and besides I'll have San with me, I'll be fine."

"Yea Q I won't let anything happen to Brittany I bet my life on that."

Quinn just lets out a sigh showing that she lost this battle "Ok just be careful Britt." Quinn and Rachel make their way back to the lobby of the hotel. "I still don't like her."

"Santana just made you bacon and seems like she really likes Brittany and you still don't like her."

"I'm telling you Rach something is really wrong with this place and nice or not Santana is still a part of it I have to get Britt away from her before it's too late."

"Just leave them alone Quinn but if you can't then we will talk to Santana tomorrow about your concerns."

"Ok fine tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that night…**

Sam was walking around the hallway outside his room when he saw Puck coming out of Mercedes and Sugar's room. "Hey man what are you doing?"

"Oh you know me and the ladies get along great, that Sugar is good stuff if you know what I mean."

"Um Yeah as long as you leave Mercedes alone we're good."

"Don't worry man I follow Bro code."

"Ok cool so Puck I was wondering if you have any game systems to make this stay here more enjoyable."

"You came to the right man my friend I know just the place to have fun."

Puck led Sam to a secret room for employees only to reveal a flat screen connected to every game system known to man.

"Dude this is awesome how did you get all this stuff?"

"I um… know some people, let's just play."

They sat there playing a few rounds of COD with Sam winning the final round. "Dang man you're good at this no one ever beats me."

"Yah I got good over the years, thanks for letting me play with you, you are a cool guy Puck."

"Yeah I don't know about that Sam."

"Why do you say that?"

Puck just gives Sam a sad smile until next thing Sam knows he is blind folded and knocked unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I didn't intend at first for Sam to be the first one taken but I have a little negative feeling towards him as of late. **

**Sorry this chapter was more of a filler but the next one things should start to pick up I'm going to try to update once a week to keep things going. **

**Also all mistakes are mine I don't have a beta**

**Until next time…**

**-S.N **


End file.
